Imprisonment of a Serpent
by shifting raincloud
Summary: A look on Yamino and his thoughts as a serpent trapped in the ocean.  Made it on a wim.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

I'm dying of nothing to write about. I just started writing and already I have writer's block. I'm probably being punished for something I did. Oh well. On with whatever I am about to write. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok even though I want to.

-

-

-Imprisonment of a Serpent

Though he hardly does it now, sometimes, Yamino thinks back to his days as a serpent. Back to the days when he was imprisoned in the oceans of Midgard. Those days were

not happy ones for him. They were filled with darkness, cold, betrayal, anger, and hope.

When Yamino was first thrown into the deep waters, he was confused. Why was he banished here, and why hadn't his father done anything to stop it? The last Jormungand had seen of his father was his sad smile as Odin's powerful hands pushed him into the oceans.

At first, he was faithful. Sitting at the bottom of the sea, he thought and knew that his father would come to collect him soon. Despite his thoughts and faith, his father did not come.

As his body grew and time passed, Jormungand's faith also began to shrink. Until one day, as he stared into the darkness, he thought,'He is not coming. My father does not care for me. He has forgotten and left me here.'

From then on Jormungand's feelings of faith were turned to feelings of rage and hatred. Anger towards Odin, anger towards the gods, and anger towards Loki consumed his concious. He hated them for fearing him, hated them for banishing him here. What did they know of him? He wouldn't hurt a being unless he must, yet here they feared him, feared him enough to banish him to a life worse than hell.

The Midgard Serpent also cursed his father. He was of Loki's own flesh and blood yet why hadn't he stopped Odin from cursing him to live a life of cold, dark solitude? No longer did he call Loki his father. From that day he called him Loki. Why should he call him his father if he did nothing to stop his imprisonment?

Though Midgarsormen sought revenge on them, without the power to break his curse, he gave up. Instead, he sat, waiting for the day Ragnarok would arrive and he would be free of his banishment. When that day came, he would seek vengeance upon those who had wronged him.

Centuries passed and he grew used to the dark and cold around him. Once in awhile, creatures would have the misfortune of venturing into his mouth. At those times, his powerful jaws would accidentally close upon them, crushing them. It had happened quite a few times already but he would never get used to the taste of blood in his mouth.

Then many years later on a silent night, as the moon rose up into the midnight sky, he got a summons. Someone was calling on him. Quietly he slipped up; curious as to whom it was that was calling him from his punishment. Reaching up, he peeked and realized it was his father. Loki the trickster god of chaos and fire stood on a high rock staring up at him, his face passive.

Immediately, all the anger and hatred bottled up inside the gigantic serpent was let loose. His eyes flashed a bright crimson as he opened his might jaws and aimed at the handsome, young god. He would have eaten his father whole had he not seen his eyes at the last moment.

Those dark green pools of his father's eyes reflected not disgust and loath at the creature before him, but of love, pride, and…regret. Could his father not be apathetic but regretful of his imprisonment? Could his father actually be sorry that he had not done enough at his imprisonment?

The feelings reflected in his father's eyes in that mere second, was enough to pacify Jormungand's raging feelings. Gently, he closed his mouth and retreated until he was eye to eye with his creator.

Lifting his arm up, Loki held out his in a gesture that seemed to be beckoning him forward. The Midgard Serpent leaned in warily, not sure of his father's motives. All of his doubts were pushed aside though when he felt his father's hand on his snout. His touch held nothing but affection and pride for him.

His father's eyes were a beautiful green. Inside them, burnt a great fire of arrogance. Midgardsormen realized now that he did not hate his father. The emotions he held for the fire god were of love and idolism. He idolized his father in all his power and glory. He loved his father more than he did himself.

Together they stayed like that until finally the sun began to rise and Loki was forced to leave. When Jormungand returned back to the bottom of the ocean, he had forgotten all his ideas of vengeance. Pacified was his hatred and anger. Renewed was his hope.

His previous ideas of revenge were replaced by happy dreams of a day when he would once again reunite with his family. Of a day when he would see his father again. Much of his time was now taken by long naps filled with those happy dreams.

Jormungand didn't have faith that his father would come. He lost that after the many centuries without the appearance of his creator. But he did have hope. He hoped with all his heart and soul that someday, Loki would return for him.

And he was right. A few centuries after the meeting between him and his son, Loki did return. But gone was the fire of arrogance in his eyes, gone was the pride and power that seemed to pour out of his very being. They were now replaced by defeat, shame, and embarrassment.

The huge snake's eyes saddened at the sight of his once-proud father. Banished and cursed in the form of a small boy. Modestly, his father held up his arm like before. In a way that beckoned the humongous reptile forward.

"Will you come on a journey with me?" asked Loki. The tone of his voice, and the seriousness in his eyes told me him that he was not joking. Silently, the large creature nodded his head yes. For the first time ever, Jormungand saw his father smile. Though it was small, it was a smile full of happiness and fatherly love.

"Then I shall cast a spell on you and you shall accompany me on long journey." said Loki as he cast a spell on Jormungand, turning him into a human. He was tall and thin in appearance, with long dark green hair and eyes to match. He sat on the ground beside his father moving parts of his body one at a time.

Turning towards his father, Midgardsormen gave his father a tentative look. What would his father think of him? The look in Loki's eyes removed all of his doubts. They were full of pride. Pride at him, pride at his handsome features, pride because his son was pushing his doubts and fears aside to be with him. He knew that he had not been a good father. He had neglected his children. Yet now his youngest was giving up his serpent life to accompany him.

Reaching out his hand to help up his son, Loki informed him that he would need a new name. "I will be living in Japan because of various reasons and your name will seem suspicious and odd." The look of offense on the now human serpent was very obvious. Upon seeing his son's expression, Loki quickly apologized and rephrased his sentence.

"What I meant, was that Jormungand is not a common name in Japan and will attract attention to us. I don't want Odin hurting you again which is why we have to keep inconspicuous." Smiling gently, Loki yet again apologized to him. "You can pick whatever name you like as long as it will not attract attention to us."

Jormungand thought for a moment then asked, "What about that one?" He then proceeded to point his finger at a newspaper article lying nearby. Written with red ink in large kanji were the words 'Ryusuke, Yamino!'

"Ryusuke, Yamino. I like that. Okay! Now you're officially Ryusuke, Yamino-kun." replied Loki with a smirk. "Come Yamino-kun, we must find a new home." Then he turned around and walked off into the woods surrounding them.

'Ryusuke, Yamino hm? I like the sound of it.' Thought Yamino. Getting up, he stumbled after the chibi god of fire and chaos.

Not once has Yamino regretted his decision of going with his father. He has met many people and discovered new things. Mail-order never ceased to amaze him. He could get things from around the world without having to really go there.

Whenever he cooked something good, his father would smile. He loved his father's smile. It was always sincere and loving. Making new foods was fun for Yamino. Before, he could only destroy, yet now, as a human, he could create. The dishes he made were somewhat special to him.

He loved his family and his new home. He wanted to stay here forever but time never stops moving. His only true wish is to be with his father, wherever he may go. His father is what gives him hope and continues to give it. If Loki were to reject him or throw him away, then he would have lost his will to live.

Ryusuke, Yamino is thankful for his father. For all the love, joy, pride, and hope he gives him. He only wishes to stay by his side forever and to give back what he has given him in his time of need.

Yamino loves his father, Loki.

-

-

Okay! I'm finally done. This story was intended to be a very short one but as I wrote, the story just seemed to grow and grow. This took up four pages on Microsoft Word! I'm very proud of what I've written though. I have finally finished yet another MaLoRa fanfiction and this one isn't half bad. Love you all and see you soon!

RxR Thank Goes To: -Sakura Kinoshita-sama -Evanescence -song Imaginary

-IsrafelMNG - fanfic 'Through A Snake's Eyes' - author 'Yami-chan and Unrealistic'

If there are any grammars mistakes please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2 BONUS

I'll just write about anything that comes to mind for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok even though I want to.

-

-

-A Unique Yamino

Yamino likes his father for his pride, courage, and power. He looks up to him as an idol. The serpent hopes to become like his father someday.

He watches the way his father eats his breakfast. Neat and clean. He wants to eat like that too. He watches the way his father walks, straight and slow. Loki resembles a man of great importance whenever he strolls around. Yamino thought so at least. He also wanted to walk like that too.

The Midgard Serpent idolized his father as a child idolizes his favorite super hero. Though he wants and hopes to be like his father some day, he knows that he never will be.

He is different from his father. The things that set him apart from trickster god are what make him special. The things that are similar also make him unique. So he treasures both.

He treasures the fact that he is good at cooking, cleaning, and taking care of himself. The dishes created by his hands are individual. All of them have a special meaning to him. Also, not many are as good as he when it come to tackling the dust and dirt that appear in the Enjyaku Detective Agency. And never has he gotten sick before. From the time he was born to now, he was always healthy.

Yamino also treasures that he has the same green eyes as his father. He loves how they are so deep and green. Many of his emotions can be read through here though it is sometimes more of a burden than a blessing. He also takes pride that he shares the same blood as his father. Powerful god/giant blood ran through his very veins. He was not shameful of this fact. He was proud of it. Jormungand also shared the same seriousness his father has in bad situations. It has helped through many a time.

All of these characteristics make the large reptile human different from his quardian. They set him apart from his many siblings, the people of Midgard, and all the other creatures of the nine worlds.

Ryusuke, Yamino may want to be like the fire god of chaos but he also wants to be different than the man he idolizes. He wants yet doesn't want to be like his father.

-

-

I don't know why but I felt like writing another story for Yamino. I'm very good at writing him. I have to do more chores now that I'm…(cough) 14 years old so in more than one way, we are similar. All the angst songs I've been listening to have also made bond more with the World Snake.

I put this as a bonus chapter on the Imprisonment of a serpent story because I felt like it belonged there. Don't be scared, you can request for sequel's or second chapters to any of the stories I've made so far. Please don't be too hard on this fic. I wasn't in a mood to write all day and when I started writing this it was 11:14! When I wrote this I was also too lazy too put alot of effort in. I gave my best and don't expect you to go crazy over it. Love you all and see you next time!

RxR Thanks Goes To: -Kinoshita Sakura-sama -Imprisonment of a Serpent

-Yamino-san -L'Archel-Hotishi for her review -Alea Seikou for her wonderful review.

If there are any grammars mistakes please tell me. And please correct me if I got the genders wrong for my wonderful reviewers. XD.


End file.
